1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door locking handle assembly of a pull-out and side-swinging lever-action type, in which a door handle is pivoted to a base body of the assembly so as to be pulled out and pushed down relative to the base body and turned on its pivoted end.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, a conventional door locking handle assembly has a construction in which: a base body of the assembly is fixedly mounted on a door; a door handle is pivoted to the base body so as to be pulled out and pushed down relative to the base body and further turned on its pivoted end; when the door handle is pulled out of the base body to assume its pulled-up or inclined position relative to the base body or turned after such pulling-out operation, a lock plate which is directly or indirectly connected with the door handle is released from a receiving portion of a stationary frame element. In this type of conventional door locking handle assembly, a cylinder lock is incorporated in either the door handle or the base body. On the other hand, the door handle is pushed down relative to the base body and held in its pushed-down or locked position in the base body.
In the conventional door locking handle assembly, an available space for mounting the assembly is extremely limited in each of opposite sides of the door to which the assembly is mounted because the interior space of a box or container for housing various instruments therein is relatively narrow due to the presence of the instruments housed in the box. Due to this, it is necessary to considerably limit in size the projections of the assembly in opposite directions perpendicular to the door""s surfaces.
In order to fulfill the above need, it is necessary to reduce in thickness the assembly as a whole by reducing in thickness the door handle and in depth the base body. However, this forces a cylinder lock of the assembly to be thin in construction.
On the other hand, in a thin-type cylinder lock, since the number of sets of disc tumblers and/or pin tumblers incorporated in the cylinder lock as its internal locking mechanism is small, the number of available keys of the cylinder lock is naturally limited. Due to this, in the case where there are a large number of eligible users of the instruments contained in the box provided with the door locking handle assembly using the cylinder lock in a condition in which these users are controlled through a computerized personal management system, it is difficult to employ the conventional door locking handle assembly which uses the thin-type cylinder lock.
Although the conventional door lock handle assembly described above has been fully appreciated by users, a need exists in the art for a door lock handle assembly, having improved in performance.
Under such circumstances, the present invention was made. Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door locking handle assembly, which is thin in construction as a whole and capable of providing a very large number of available keys of a combination lock incorporated in the assembly, wherein a large number of eligible persons or users of various instruments contained in a box or container provided with the door locking handle assembly are precisely controlled through a computerized personal management system.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, the above object of the present invention is accomplished by providing:
In a door locking handle assembly provided with a base body which is fixedly mounted on a door, wherein a door handle is pivoted to the base body so as to be capable of being pulled out and pushed down relative to the base body and also turning on its pivoted end, wherein a lock plate directly or indirectly connected with the door handle is disengaged from a receiving portion of a stationary frame element such as a main body of a box when the door handle is pulled out and turned or turned after its pulling-out operation, the improvement wherein:
a combination lock, which is provided with a plurality of marked dial disks, is incorporated in either the door handle or the base body and opened by turning each of the marked dial disks a given number of times to establish a predetermined combination of marks provided in outer peripheral surfaces of the dial disks; and
a locking member for preventing the door handle from being pulled out of the base body is driven through an unlocking operation of the combination lock.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, the above object of the present invention is accomplished by providing:
In a door locking handle assembly provided with a base body which is fixedly mounted on a door, wherein a door handle is pivoted to the base body so as to be capable of being pulled out and pushed down relative to the base body and also turning on its pivoted end, wherein a lock plate directly or indirectly connected with the door handle is disengaged from a receiving portion of a stationary frame element such as a main body of a box when the door handle is pulled out and turned or turned after its pulling-out operation, the improvement wherein:
a combination lock, which is provided with a plurality of marked dial disks, is incorporated in either the door handle or the base body and opened by turning each of the marked dial disks a given number of times to establish a predetermined combination of marks provided in outer peripheral surfaces of the dial disks; and
a cylinder lock for preventing the door handle from being pulled out of the base body is incorporated in the door handle to have its locking member prevented from moving in its unlocking direction by the combination lock.
In the door locking handle assembly according to the first aspect of the present invention, a control operator of the instruments housed in the box allocates to each of a large number of eligible users a unique combination of marks of the marked dial discs of the combination lock for unlocking the lock.
Each of the eligible user is capable of unlocking the combination lock of the door locking handle assembly of the present invention by turning in a normal or a reverse direction each of the marked dial discs a given number of times to establish the above unique combination allocated to each user, wherein the marks are provided in an outer peripheral surface of each of the dial discs.
When the unique combination is established, the combination lock is capable of moving to its unlocking position. Through this movement to the unlocking position of the combination lock, the locking member is moved to its unlocking position. Due to this, the door handle is released from the base body of the assembly to move to its pulled-up or inclined position.
When the door handle is pulled out of the base body or turned on its pivoted end after its pulling-out operation, the lock plate directly or indirectly connected with the door handle is disengaged from the receiving portion of the main body of the box containing the instruments therein, which permits the door of the box to be opened.
In the door locking handle assembly according to the second aspect of the present invention, a control operator allocates a unique combination of marks of the dial discs of the combination lock to each of a large number of eligible users of the instruments contained in the box.
In case that each of the eligible users opens the door of the box to use the instruments contained in the box, each of the users is capable of unlocking the combination lock of the door locking handle assembly of the present invention by turning in a normal or a reverse direction each of the marked dial discs a given number of times to establish the above unique combination allocated to each user, wherein the marks are provided in an outer peripheral surface of each of the dial discs.
When the unique combination is established, the combination lock is capable of moving to its unlocking position. Through this movement to the unlocking position of the combination lock, the locking member is moved to its unlocking position. Due to this, the door handle is released from the base body of the assembly to move to its pulled-up or inclined position.
When the door handle is pulled out of the base body or turned on its pivoted end after its pulling-out operation, the lock plate directly or indirectly connected with the door handle is disengaged from the receiving portion of the main body of the box containing the instruments therein, which permits the door of the box to be opened.